Drama in Hogwarts
by SierraFan
Summary: When evil arises in the Wizarding World, only one hero can save them all. This story contains Next Generation characters, who I decided to make Total Drama characters. What will happen?


**_The year is 2007._**

**_A special group of fifty-two 11 year old students_**

**_are enrolling in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_**

**_years after the famous Harry Potter_**

**_ saved the Wizarding World_**

**_from the evil Voldemort._**

**_But when evil strikes again,_**

**_only one can save them._ **

Alejandro - He's smart. He's talented. He's incredibly handsome. But under these layers of perfection, Alejandro could be a serious threat.

Anne Maria - She tries to get by on her looks, but when she applies herself to her studies, this dazzling young lady is truly remarkable.

Beth - Always with a perky attitude, young Beth is excited to join the Wizarding World._ Really_ excited.

B - Known simply as B, this new wizard is very resourceful and intelligent, but mysterious as well.

Blaineley - Older than some of the newer students, Blaineley is known for traveling the Wizarding World making a name for herself.

Brick - Defeat is a word Brick has never heard of. He has been training for most of his life to be a wizard, and he's quite talented.

Bridgette - She has a passion for Mother nature and everything in it. Bridgette is affectionate and would make a fine young witch.

Cameron - He can tell you anything you need to know about potions, spells, charms; anything relating to magic. He could better than the Professor.

Cody - A fine, caring friend, Cody is confident and always positive, even in times of great danger. Who could ask for a more loyal friend?

Courtney - She's every Professor's favorite student. If Courtney could keep her cool, she'd be a much better witch.

Dakota - The daughter of a Ministry of Magic worker, Dakota tries to believe she is flawless, but she has her problems.

Dawn - She doesn't need to study; she's already a natural at magic. For Dawn, levitating is easy, making potions is a snap, and reading auras is child's play.

DJ - This young wizard is as sweet as a Chocolate Frog! If he only had more self confidence, DJ could tame any wild beast.

Duncan - Everyone believes Duncan is a villain. "He doesn't belong in Hogwarts!" They all say. Deep down inside, Duncan has a soft spot.

Eva - Headstrong and merciless, Eva is one of the strongest witches you'll ever meet. If only she would relax.

Ezekiel - Hogwarts is this farm boy's first adventure outside of his comfort zone. Sometimes, Zeke tries a bit too hard.

Geoff - He's much more interested in a good party than in his studies. But Geoff's friendly, carefree personality makes him well liked around the school.

Gwen - She's extremely talented, but don't expect her to admit it. Even though Gwen's as stubborn as a mule, her new friends are certain to change her.

Harold - Awkward, but intelligent, Harold isn't the most popular student at the school. However, he's determined to help the school became a better place.

Heather - She's devious, cunning, and always scheming up something to get others in trouble. Heather accepts her villainous attitude.

Izzy - Crazy is an understatement for Izzy. If she's not blowing up a poor student, she's creating a new potion to blow up something else.

Jo - For a girl, Jo is one of the toughest witches who's ever stepped foot in Hogwarts. She's training to be the greatest and nothing will stop her.

Justin - Every look Justin gives you is magic. His mirror is a much more important tool to him than his wand.

Katie - She's a loyal friend, but is more interested in school gossip than her studies. Katie plans to rule the school with her best friend, Sadie.

LeShawna - Confident, fierce, and sassy, LeShawna is a force to be reckoned with. Once she's set her mind to something, nothing will stop her.

Lightning - Being the #1 Quidditch Chaser the Wizarding World has ever seen is Lightning's #1 priority. It's not his dream, it's his duty.

Lindsay - She is the main reason wizards in her class are failing. Lindsay is beautiful, but can someone explain why she's failing?

Mike - Due to a terrible accident, young Mike lost his peace of mind. He can't really speak his own mind anymore, but he truly is a kind, smart boy.

Noah - He doesn't belong with the "idiots" Hogwarts accepts as students. He might be a genius, but he's not very strong. Quidditch is not his forte.

Owen - He applied for Hogwarts solely based on the food banquets._ Just kidding!_ Owen is surprisingly smart when his face isn't stuffed with food.

Sadie - As loyal as her best friend Katie, Sadie is all for learning how to be a master witch...as long as it doesn't interfere with her gossip!

Sam - He's always thought he had the makings of a master wizard, even when he thought magic wasn't real. Hogwarts will either make or break Sam.

Scott - This farm boy isn't the most charming villain, or the smartest, but he is the best at what he does; cheating.

Sierra - Hogwarts used to be a dream for her. She studied all of the great witches and wizards, but now Sierra is going to experience it hand on.

Staci - She can talk a mile a minute, but when it comes to classwork, she's totally silent. Staci believes she is the greatest witch of all time, but she's all talk.

Trent - He's charming and liked by almost all. Trent is just a normal, regular wizard...most of the time.

Tyler - He would love to be on the Quidditch team, even though he doesn't know what position he'd play. Tyler is clumsy, but sweet.

Zoey - She hasn't a clue about magic. Zoey tries her best to fit in with the other witches and wizards, but she's best at being her unique, wonderful self.

**_One of these First Year students could save the world._**

* * *

_This is just a preview for what I'm going to write when I finish my other stories. I'm going to need some help deciding on last names for my characters. Any help is appreciated! I would also appreciate advice on which House to sort each contestant into and whether they will be pure blood, half blood, or muggle born. Thanks in advance!_


End file.
